


Apocalypse Now?

by gestaltrose



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Sam and Dean find themselves mixed up with a different crew, with almost the entire universe cheering the Apocalypse on, Sam and Dean have a chance to stop it, but it might mean killing a child.  Is that a sacrifice they are willing to make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Now?

**Author's Note:**

> In Jan '10 this was written for the lj community spn_j2_xmas as a gift for lj user pinkfinity

Castiel looked around in mild amazement. He was no longer where he’d been--with Sam and Dean Winchester in a dive hotel on the outskirts of Fort Wayne, Indiana. Looking up at shelves and more shelves of books he shook his head. He glanced around for anyone and then inspiration hit and he pulled a book off the shelf at random.

A man stuck his head around the corner of the nearest shelf. “Hello.”

First impressions are important and if this had been Castiel’s first meeting with Aziraphale he would have thought three things: that he was English, that he was intelligent, and that he was gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide.(1) However, this wasn’t the first time Castiel had met Aziraphale so he knew that only two of the three were true. He came from somewhere farther away than England.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah,” Castiel looked around him in interest. “I’m guessing Zachariah,” he said to the other angel.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh crap, it’s time is it?”

“Appears to be,” Castiel replied turning to him.

“It’s just. . . it’s been so long since I’ve heard anything.”

“Well you are kind of out of the loop here,” Castiel said flipping though the book in his hands and catching Aziraphale wincing out of the corner of his eyes. “Lucifer is free,” he said as he snapped the book closed. “Have you kept track of the boy?”

“Me?” Aziraphale sounded defensive. “But it wasn’t my job.”

“What did his parents name him again?” Castiel cocked his head at the other angel.

“You’ve seen the reports,” Aziraphale snapped losing some of his composure, which was akin to saying the Titanic hit a small patch of ice. “Warson, no,” he snapped his fingers, “Wart, Warlock, that was it. . .” he answered in a clipped voice.

Castiel nodded. “Do you still have. . . your other contact?” Castiel’s mouth twisted in distaste.

“I. . .do,” Aziraphale answered slowly.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Any news?”

“No,” Aziraphale said as he put on a top hat and a jacket that belonged in the last century. He should know--he bought it new. “I’ve got a party to go to. You’re welcome to come along.”

Castiel watched as Aziraphale shoved a rabbit up his sleeve. “What kind of party?” He knew Aziraphale had gone native but he was surprised at how much.

“Birthday party,” Aziraphale snapped. “Are you coming or not?” he asked just as a long black Bentley pulled up outside.

Castiel was thoughtful. Maybe it hadn’t been Zachariah trying to get him away from Sam and Dean, maybe it was God again putting him in the center of things. He wondered why him for the millionth time.

Aziraphale wasn’t much of an angel. Many in heaven thought that he’d gone native a long time ago, as he’d been on Earth since the beginning. He’d surrendered his sword to the first humans because he _felt_ something. It was something that had astounded Castiel but he figured things were different back then. Now Castiel found the more time he spent among humans, the more he liked them. He shrugged and followed Aziraphale outside and into the car.

*********

A large black car purred through the darkness, at least it would have purred had it been alive (which it may have been but we aren’t going to talk about that yet). Inside two men talked about the disappearance of their angel friend, discussing possible methods of trying to contact him when Dean, the older of the two, shoved in a tape that said Metallica on the outside and cursed as Freddie Mercury wailed out of the speakers. They really should have known something was going to happen.

“Fuck Sam,” Dean snapped, “ _The Best of Queen_? Really?”

“Don’t look at me,” Sam said. “I didn’t have a problem with my iPod.”

“Dean,” Sam’s voice sounded different and Dean glanced at him after he finished glaring at the Impala’s tape deck.

“What?”

Dean looked out the window and stepped on the brakes. There was something materializing alongside the road. Pulling over, Sam and Dean cautiously got out of the car and walked towards the large blue box that had just shown up. They stepped up to the thing and read ‘Police Public Call Box’ along the top in white lettering. There was a notice pasted beside a door handle. It said the box was a public police call box that was free for use and then said to pull to open. They looked at one another.

If Sam knew anything, it was that this thing was not what it seemed. He put his hand on the handle and then changed his mind and knocked. There was a voice that sounded a long way off. The brothers again exchanged a look and Dean stepped to the side out of sight of the door, his knife in his hand. A man in a brown trench coat and about the same height as Dean stood there.

“Hello,” the man spoke with an accent that he couldn’t quiet place but he sounded British, possibly.

“Um, hi,” Sam said.

“American,” the man said. “Am I in America then?”

Sam tried to figure out if the guy was lying. “Don’t you know where you are?”

“Nope,” the man sounded too cheerful and stepped out of the blue box, shutting the door behind him.  
Sam watched as he looked around taking in the deserted road, the Impala and the two sets of tracks. He looked back at Sam a small smile in place. “Could you ask your friend to come out?”

The man hadn’t been threatening but Sam and Dean had been through too much to just accept a stranger out of nowhere. “Cristo,” Sam spoke quietly while looking the man in the eyes. He didn’t flinch and Sam felt something relax a little inside himself.

“Latin, name of the Christ god. Now why would you say that? It is a. . .” the man paused while he thought for a moment. “Oh, you thought I might be possessed so. . .that makes sense. Except I am not possessed and I would still like to meet your friend.” He nodded to the side of the blue box where Dean was hiding.

“Dean,” Sam said and Dean stepped out, his knife out of sight.

“And who the hell are you?”

“Me? I’m the Doctor. You are Dean and you?” he turned to Sam.

“Sam,” he said. “Sam Winchester.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Sam and Dean Winchester? Sons of Mary and John Winchester? Oh my, this is an honor,” the Doctor put his hand out to shake Sam’s and then Dean’s hands. “Then this is. . . is _he_ free?”

“How the hell do you know about that?” Dean snapped moving slightly between Sam and him.

“Do you still have your dad’s journal?” the man stood with a small smile on his face like he hadn’t just turned Sam’s world upside down. Only a select few people even knew of the existence of the journal.

Sam gave a small nod and Dean made a kind of choked noise that made Sam’s gaze swing to him. Dean was shaking his head but Sam wanted to know what the hell was going on. The man the Doctor smiled at Sam’s nod and asked Sam to get it.

Dean moved even more firmly between Sam and the Doctor when Sam came back with the journal. The Doctor only smiled and asked Sam to turn to a certain page. Sam did so and started to read. He looked up and caught Dean’s eyes and they both looked down at the book, Sam’s fingers going underneath the relevant words.

 _Met a man today. He calls himself the Doctor. He knows things about me, about Sam and Dean that no one should. Was very tempted to kill him but for some reason I didn’t._

Sam looked into Dean’s eyes, hoping Dean had read this before, he got a small shake of Dean’s head and they both returned to the journal.

Flipping the page, Sam continued reading. _Missouri vouched for the Doctor just as he hinted she would. She says he’s an old soul, when I repeated that the Doctor laughed until he couldn’t breathe anymore. I didn’t think it was that funny. He apparently travels around in this blue box he calls the Tardis. I think he’s a time traveler._

 _I was drunk last night and brought up the subject of Mary. He looked at me very sadly and told me that there were some things that **had** to happen. They were fixed points in some kind of tapestry of time or something. I didn’t quite understand. The more he explained the more my head hurt. Then he started talking about Sam ‘n Dean, about how important they are._

 _The funny thing is that I believe him. Everything in me wants to dismiss this man, this Doctor as a madman but I can’t. He knows too many little things and he isn’t a demon or even tainted in any way, at least according to Missouri and I haven’t doubted her in years._

Sam smiled slightly at the last sentence, again feeling more comfortable with this whole thing.

 _He tells me that I should put something in the journal that he can quote to the boys when he meets them. Looking across at the bed they are sleeping in, snuggled together like puppies on a cold night I think I’m hoping that they never meet him because this man he scares me with his power and his odd laugh. But, just in case._

 _Dean had a dog when we lived in Lawrence. I told the Doctor the dog’s name._

Turning, they looked at the man who claimed to be the Doctor and waited. Sam hadn’t known that Dean had a dog. After the fire and mom dying, they never had one. He pushed down a feeling of irrational jealousy as Dean asked the man what his dog’s name had been.

“Cam,” he answered. “Short for Camshaft, because your dad was rebuilding an engine and explaining the parts to you when you brought the dog home. It was a small dog and your dad called it a waste of space but you loved it. He put up fliers when it went missing a month before your mom died. Enough?” he asked and Dean nodded.

“Good. I need you to come with me. There is someone you need to meet.”

“In there?” Dean asked looking at the small box.

“Kind of,” the Doctor replied.

“What about my car?” Dean asked.

“She can come along too,” he spoke like it would be no problem. Sam though it was amusing that the Doctor called the Impala ‘she’.

Dean looked skeptical as the Doctor flung the door open and ran inside so fast that Sam was waiting for the ‘crash’ when hit the other side of the box. But the crash never came. Instead the Doctor’s voice came from what seemed like deep inside the Tardis.

“Come on in.” Sam heard. Sticking his head through the door he felt his jaw drop and he pulled back out and took a walk around the blue police box.

“You aren’t gonna believe this,” he told Dean and watched as he did the exact same thing that he’d just done. Sam watched as Dean counted his steps as he walked around the thing.

“You’re right,” Dean spoke quietly as they both gazed back inside the box, his breath flowing over Sam’s neck and ear. Sam suppressed a jolt of desire and hoped that Dean didn’t notice. “How are we supposed to bring the Impala inside?” Dean asked and Sam knew that while there was room for the car inside there was no way to bring her in.

“Oh no need,” the doctor spoke from the center of the room that the boys could see from the door. “I’ll just tow her along, not a problem. Come on in, it’s nearly time to go.”

Sam slowly stepped inside, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did and he felt a little silly for his fears as he walked over to where the Doctor was fiddling with a couple of knobs. He grabbed a hammer and banged a control panel, at least Sam thought it might be a control panel.

Dean shut the door and there was a ‘wop wop’ sound and pieces of the machine started to move.

“Where are we going?” Dean seemed to adjust to the strangeness of the Tardis faster than Sam.

“Oh, that’s easy. Lower Tadfield, England.”

“How are you bringing my car?” Dean asked.

“You could say a tractor beam,” the Doctor replied.

“Is it?” Sam was curious.

“No, but you might as well call it that. We’re here,” he said, jogging around the both of them to fling the door open.

He and Sam exchanged a look and then they both looked back out the door at a road sign. It was facing them. _Lower Tadfield 7, Milton 12, Oxford 20_

“Off by a few miles there doc,” Dean said.

“No,” the doctor said flipping switches, “I’m not. You need to drive into town. Soon.”

Dean left the Tardis and checked his car out. Sam watched him and turned to speak to the Doctor. “You know what has happened, what I did.” The Doctor started to talk shaking his head so Sam corrected himself. “What Dean and I did. You seem to know what happens next. Do we stop it?”

“You think you’re here to stop it?” the Doctor sounded amused. “No, you’re here to learn and to help out. I think your brother is ready to go,” the man nodded at the Impala as Dean moved her from behind the Tardis. “You know, love is never a bad thing,” he spoke, looking at Dean and then glancing up at Sam.

For a moment Sam let his guard down. “Yeah, it can be.”

“All right, let me be a little clearer, even though I hate it. . . You and him, it’s a good thing. Love can save the world, if you let it.”

Now Sam was feeling defensive he had admitted to himself that he _felt_ something for Dean but he had buried all those feeling long ago. “I’ve got to go.”

The Doctor nodded. “You should get in touch with your angel friend. He’s around here too,” he spoke loud enough for Dean to hear. Turning, he walked back into his blue box. Sam stood watching as it disappeared.

“Fucking angels,” Dean snapped and yelled, “Cas!”

There was no answering swish of wings or irritating angel popping up out of nowhere.

“What now?”

“Did everything come with us?” Sam asked getting into the car. He glanced over the seat at their duffles in the backseat. Dean walked over and opened up the trunk and did a quick inventory and then patted his car. “Good girl,” he murmured and if a car could be described as smug, this car was as smug as you could get.

Sliding back into the car Dean looked at Sam, “So, wrong side of the road, right?”

Sam nodded, understanding what Dean was asking.

They pulled out and Dean drove carefully, on the correct side of the road for England. Sam dug through Dad’s journal, trying to find anything else about the Doctor. He didn’t find any more information on the strange man but he did find something else.

“Ever heard of Aziraphale or Crowley?” Sam asked. Dean paused for a moment before pulling into a small gas station.

“Say again?” he snapped out.

This whole thing had been very difficult for the both of them, so Sam took a deep breath and tried not to snap back. “We’re in England, right?” Sam didn’t wait for a nod from Dean. “Dad said he had a couple of contacts here. One is Aziraphale, the other is Crowley. Have you heard of either of them?”

Dean’s gaze went through Sam. He was remembering something, Sam knew that look. It was Dean’s ‘hell’ look. “What is it?” Sam spoke quietly, calmly.

“What?” Dean’s voice caught and Sam stopped himself from reaching out to Dean. He cleared his throat. “What did Dad say about them?”

Sam looked down at the book and then back at Dean trying to decide what was going on. “It just says contacts. . . and he says to contact both of them. Why?”

“I’ve heard that name before,” Dean finally said.

“Which one?”

“Crowley,” Dean said. “ _They_ would talk about him. . .say he was a screwup. . .”

“Really, he’s a demon?”

Dean nodded. Sam stared and tried to figure out what the hell that meant. Dean pulled back out on the road finally Sam asked “Do you think dad knew?”

“Yes,” a voice came from the back seat.

“Cas,” Dean sighed in relief. It made jealousy swirl in Sam’s veins.

“Dean.”

“What is going on?” Dean asked.

“The child is here,” Castiel spoke manner of factly.

Dean pulled over just as a huge glowing black spectral dog appeared in front of them. Dean looked at Sam as if to make sure he saw it too. “What is. . .?” Sam started to ask.

“Hellhound,” Dean answered.

“I thought you couldn’t see them unless they were coming for you?” Sam spoke quietly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

It was already growling, and the growl was a low, rumbling snarl of spring-coiled menace, the sort of growl that starts in the back of one throat and ends up in someone else's.(2) The dog turned and looked at them and then faced the town again and took off running.

Castiel tried to say something but both of the men ignored him.

*********

The hellhound was slightly confused as it turned around. It knew it was supposed to attack those who saw it and the two people in the car clearly saw it but it had a more important mission. It was supposed to find the one it belonged to. The one who if it told him to sit he would sit with pleasure and if he told him to kill he would kill with the same pleasure.

Like a magnet to a lodestone he turned and followed the feeling inside of him. He ignored the two men in the car who followed him as he went down the road and then cut across a field towards an old chalk mine. He stopped as he heard his master’s voice and then bolted in that direction. Stopping outside a wooden fence, he could hear his master clearly, it made him happy.

*********

Dean and Sam got shotguns out of the trunk and followed the hellhound. Castiel was trying to explain something to Dean when he shut up. He saw the same thing that Sam and Dean did. They weren’t close enough to hear what was being said but young voices drifted to them as they watched the hellhound shrink, change color, and have one of its ears flip wrong side out with a small ‘pop’.

The brothers looked at each other and then at Castiel, who looked astounded.

They walked closer to where the voices were. The hellhound, looking like a terrier mutt, disappeared through what was left of an old fence. Sam, Dean and Castiel walked closer and saw a chalk pit, with abandoned shopping carts and a rope swing dangling from a convenient branch. It was everything that Sam had longed for, growing up. Moving as often as they did, Sam rarely got a chance to really get to know an area but this, this was perfect.

Sam was pulled away by Dean. “Come on, Cas has something to explain to us.”

Sam nodded. He sure did.

Castiel walked with them back to the Impala and got in. Sam ran his hand across her top before he opened the door and Dean touched her hood kindly before he got in. “Spill it,” Dean snapped as he maneuvered the car to the side of the road.

“One of those children is the Antichrist.”

“But I thought Jesse was the Antichrist?” Sam pointed out. “You remember him? He turned you into an action figure.”

“Do you believe that Lucifer would really only have one? There were hundreds to begin with but most have been taken care of.” Castiel sounded embarrassed.

“Taken care of, you mean killed,” Sam said flatly.

“Yes, okay,” Castiel admitted. “But the one here, he’d been picked by both sides. . .” he tried to explain. “It was supposed to be about choice,” he said. “We gave him tutors, and so did they.”

“What?” Dean snapped. “You let this kid grow up with angelic and demonic influences? It’s a miracle that he hasn’t just destroyed everything to get rid of all of you.”

Castiel had the grace to look embarrassed. “But that’s the problem, they had the wrong kid. The kid they thought was the Antichrist was just some kid but the real one is here. You saw that hellhound.”

“Yeah and I saw what it turned into,” Dean said. “A little mutt, how demonic is that?”

Castiel shrugged in reply. “Let’s at least follow the kids and see which one the dog follows,” he said.

“No,” Sam spoke up. “You don’t get to chase him off like you did Jesse. Tell me, do you sense anything evil around here?”

Castiel slowly shook his head.

“What do you feel?”

“Love,” Castiel said reluctantly.

It agreed with what Sam was feeling about the place and it brought to mind what the Doctor had said about love. Sam nodded. “Me too, and what do you think you’d feel if you went stalking the child that loves this place?”

“Can the philosophical discussion, it’s starting to get dark,” Dean spoke up and Sam looked around and nodded.

“Let’s find a place to spend the night. We can start again in the morning. We know the kid isn’t going anywhere, unless you ‘take care’ of him,” Sam said.

Dean took matters into his own hands and started driving. They had driven through Lower Tadfield, not finding a place to stay, when there was a flash of light over the hill.

“Pull over,” Castiel spoke up. “That was angelic.”

“What?” Dean asked as he pulled the car over and shut the engine off.

“The light, it came from an angel.”

“Fine, let’s go see what’s going on,” Dean snapped.

“Careful,” Castiel warned and Sam snorted. Like they needed a warning. Angels and demons both were after them. They slipped out of the car and could hear people talking.

“Amazingly resilient, these old machines,” said a man.

“Aziraphale,” Castiel whispered.

“Well, since that's all sorted out,” said a different man, “perhaps it'd be best if we just all got on our, er. Er. You wouldn't happen to know the way to Lower Tadfield, would you?”(3)

“And Crowley,” Cas grumbled quietly Dean flinched but only Sam saw it.

“Those names,” Sam said. “Dad mentioned them.”

“Off the road, we can’t let them see us,” Castiel said urgently and tugged at the both of them. Dean and Sam reluctantly followed him.

“What about the car?” Dean asked.

“She’ll be fine,” Castiel responded. Sam thought it was interesting that the angel would refer to the Impala as a she, but then again he had been hanging around Dean a lot and Sam knew how Dean talked about his baby.

There was some more conversation that Sam couldn’t make out and then lights from a car flicked on. Sam watched the car as it crested the hill and drove towards the town. It pulled off on a drive and they stepped out of the brush on the side of the road. Dean got the car turned around just as the other car drove away headed into town.

“How do you know who they are,” Dean snapped.

Castiel spoke calmly, as he always did, “An angel and a demon.”

“I know Crowley’s a demon,” the anger plain in Dean’s voice. “I want to know how you know that. Oh and what the hell is going on, would be nice too.”

“The young woman seems to have lost something,” Castiel said pointing out the front windshield. Sam could see a woman with a flashlight looking over the ground and heading their way. “We should see if she needs some help.”

Dean growled and pulled over again.

“I’ve got a bread knife,” the woman said.

Dean looked at Sam and Sam knew he was going to regret this. “I’m sorry ma’am, it looked like you lost something, can we help you look?” He tried to look as least threatening as he could at six foot four it was hard not to loom but he managed it.

“Well you’re something new,” she said. “American, right?” she asked and then murmured to herself, “I don’t think she mentioned Americans.”

“Yeah,” Sam answered sounding as confused as he felt.

“Sure you can help. Who else is with you?”

“Just Dean and. . .” Sam turned and found that Castiel was gone, typical. “. . .me. I’m Sam,” he concluded.

“Just remember my knife and we’ll be fine,” she said “A book, I’m looking for a book.” She spoke again after they had been searching for a while. “Anathema.”

“Excuse me?” Sam asked.

“My name, it’s Anathema.”

“But that means. . .” Dean started and Sam stepped on his foot.

“I know,” Anathema said, not sounding insulted, “but my mother thought it was pretty.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think your book is here,” Sam said after they had gone over the ground where she said she’d been hit by a car.

She stopped and looked at them, she seemed to come to the same conclusion. “Then that angel. . .” she said and Sam looked at her sharply, was she referring to Castiel? “It must be in their car.”

“The one that hit you?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” she snapped at them.

“We have a friend that should be able to track them down, but I’m not sure where he went,” Sam said.

“If you find it I would appreciate you letting me know, thank you,” Anathema replied then watched as they got back in the car and drove off.

*********

Castiel popped into the back seat of a black Bentley. The two creatures sitting in the front seat were arguing.

“You see, evil always contains the seeds of its own destruction,” said the angel. “It is ultimately negative, and therefore encompasses its downfall even at its moments of apparent triumph. No matter how grandiose, how well-planned, how apparently foolproof an evil plan, the inherent sinfulness will by definition rebound upon its instigators. No matter how apparently successful it may seem upon the way, at the end it will wreck itself. It will founder upon the rocks of iniquity and sink headfirst to vanish without trace into the seas of oblivion.”

Crowley considered this. “Nah,” he said, at last. “For my money, it was just average incompetence. Hey-”(4)

“You have lost the boy,” Castiel interrupted them.

To their credit, neither Aziraphale nor Crowley jumped. “Not exactly,” Aziraphale said.

“Then why are you here and not back in town where the boy is?” Castiel asked.

“You know where he is?” Crowley turned and looked at Castiel as his car parked itself next to a lot full of cars that possibly outclassed his Bentley.

“Not exactly,” Castiel said as Aziraphale said, “I told you something loved this place.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Crowley said waspishly, “since no one knows where he is. We are here now to find out.” He stepped out of the car.

Much later, after having accountants shooting at him, Castiel sat in the car as Crowley drove them away from the police that had shown up and they passed a fire truck on their way out. “Tossed around a few miracles didn’t you?” Castiel asked.

“I said someone would notice,” Aziraphale said.

“But he’s just the angel of Thursday, it’s not like it was Gabriel,” Crowley replied calmly.

“You’ve seen Gabriel?” Castiel asked.

“No, and if everyone would stop saying his name it would be nice,” Aziraphale said to Castiel. “You don’t want me bringing up your boss now do we?” he spoke to the demon behind the wheel.

“No need to threaten anyone,” Crowley said and headed back towards London. “We’ll try again in the morning, if there is one.”

Castiel nodded and took his leave of the two of them.

*********

The next day Sam and Dean looked around town, asked a few questions and listened a lot. People were discussing a watering ban or something, Sam assumed that was what a hosepipe ban was about. ‘Them’ came up fairly frequently and after a shared look with Dean, Sam asked someone about ‘them’.

Apparently it was one of a couple of gangs of kids, but not the kind of gangs you got back in the States, these were composed of friends, one of them was a group of three; Adam, Pepper and Wensleydale. From what everyone said, Adam sounded like their kid.

They headed back to where they had seen the Hellhound, the quarry. As they got near they could again hear voices. Ducking behind some brush they watched as the kids argued about something. Sam had got ready to interfere when they had brought out a young girl; she seemed to be the younger sister of Pepper. After tying her to a makeshift teeter-totter they dunked her into the water. Sam stood up but the girl only went up to her waist and demanded that they keep doing it. Dean pulled Sam back down.

“They’re just playing,” Dean said under his breath.

“But Dean,” Sam turned to try and make his argument to Dean and found Dean closer than he expected. He stared, his breath curling back against him, Dean was too close. Sam glanced down to Dean’s mouth and back up to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?” Dean sounded as breathless as Sam felt.

“Ummm. . .” Sam stalled as his train of thought had been derailed entirely. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to try and complete his sentence.

“Shhh,” Dean covered Sam’s mouth with his hand. Soon the kids walked by them, arguing about the Spanish Inquisition. They sounded like innocent kids, not like something evil. Dean removed his hand and stood up.

Sitting in the car, pulled off on a back road, Sam and Dean discussed what to do. Sam was worried that once again Castiel would come and try to kill the boy, just like he had with Jesse. Dean didn’t exactly stand up for Castiel but he knew more than anyone what evil could do. He knew what he had done. They came up with nothing. Once again they would have to wait and see what the morning would bring.

Pulling up outside of Anathema’s house they watched as she gave some magazines to Adam. The hellhound turned cute mutt followed him out. If a dog could described as unhappy, this one was miserable, ears down, tail between his legs. Sam watched as Adam and the dog headed across Anathema’s lawn and through a field behind it.

Anathema knocked on Dean’s window and Sam jumped, which made Dean laugh as he rolled the window down.

“Did you find my book, or hear from your friend?”

“No, sorry,” Sam said smiling slightly. “Who’s that?” he nodded his head towards where Adam had disappeared.

“Adam Young,” Anathema said. “If you haven’t found my book then why are you back here?”

“We’re looking for our friend and though he might have stopped by,” Dean said with a small smile. “He’s about my height, dark hair, long trench coat. . .”

“I haven’t seen anyone like that,” Anathema peered in at them suspiciously. “What is going on?”

“Nothing,” Sam said quickly.

“Well you know where I am if you want to talk.” She patted the top of the car. “She’s a long way from home, but she loves you. Oh, if your friend shows up, where can I tell him you’re staying?”

“We’re in the Holiday Inn,” Dean said.

“Thank you for looking for my book. I won’t forget it. . .even though I don’t recall it being in the prophesies,” she said, more to herself than to Sam and Dean.

“About the boy. . .” Sam felt he couldn’t just go and not warn her.

“Boy?”

“Adam. . .he might be. . .” Sam couldn’t think of a way to warn her without telling her outright what they suspected. “You need to be careful,” Sam finally said.

“Oh, I’m always careful around him, but he’s a good one,” Anathema spoke in Adam’s defense.

“My brother didn’t mean to suggest otherwise,” Dean said.

“Brothers? Really? With auras like that? Hmmph,” Anathema grumpily said.

“We’ll just be going now. I hope you find your book,” Sam quickly said and nodded to Dean. It was past time to be gone.

“See you tomorrow, I’m sure,” Anathema said and Dean nodded. Backing the car down the drive, Dean didn’t look at Sam and Sam couldn’t look at Dean.

Pulling up in front of the motel, Dean spoke up. “Do you think that was smart?”

“What?”

“Not telling her about Adam?” Dean turned in his seat to face Sam. Sam still couldn’t look at Dean, he was afraid what was on his mind would show on his face.

“What if we’re wrong? We already ruined Jesse’s life, do we need to ruin Adam’s too?” Sam stared ahead remembering how scared Jesse had been before he’d run away.

“Sam,” Dean spoke quietly and reached out to touch Sam’s leg. “Do you really think I want that?”

Sam stared down at Dean’s hand and shook his head.

“Are you hungry?”

Sam shook his head again and pulled at the door handle. He wished there was some way to change the way he thought about Dean. He just wanted to go to sleep, for the day to be over. They could try to save the world tomorrow.

“Sam,” Dean said but Sam ignored him and went into their room.

“Damnit Sam!” Dean stormed in, slamming the door behind him, and Sam snapped. He pushed Dean against the door.

“What the hell do you want Dean? You want me to be happy that we might have to kill a kid? You want me to be happy that Dad hid even more crap from us? You want me to be happy that. . .”

“I want you to shut up,” Dean said as he pressed hand against Sam’s mouth. Sam was still as stone. He wanted to move closer to Dean and to run as far away as he could.

“I don’t know what the hell is up with you, but I need you.”

‘Needs me?’ Sam’s ego sat up.

Dean must have noticed a change in Sam’s expression, because he pulled away as far as he could with his back against the door, he let his hand drop. “What? You think I don’t need you.”

Shaking his head, Sam backed away. There was no way he could admit to Dean what he felt. It was wrong, he knew it. Once Dean found out, Sam knew he would be gone faster than you could say incest. Or at least Dean would want to leave, but they were here now and that meant he couldn’t leave and things would go from uncomfortable to worse. So whether Dean needed him or not, Sam kept his mouth shut and moved back to his bed.

The next day everything went crazy. There were holes opening up in the ground and confused Tibetans climbing out? Hollow Earth, thought Sam. Then the news was reporting about Atlantis rising from the bottom of the sea, complete with Atlantians. The problem with all of the nuclear power stations, it seemed, was that all of their nuclear material had gone missing but the reactors were still working.

The boy was affecting the whole world, he thought just as a space ship landed in front of the Impala. Out came some things that looked like aliens, talked about peace and something then left again. Sam and Dean shared a look. The sky changed. The hairs on Sam’s arms stood on end as a storm rolled in, the sky changing color. They needed to find Adam again.

They drove by his house. “It that it?” Castiel said from the backseat.

“He’s not home,” Sam said.

“He is fulfilling prophesy, the four horseman ride to him. You must find him.”

“Why, so you can kill him?” Sam snapped and Dean put a hand on his leg.

“I. . .I don’t know,” Castiel hesitated. Sam turned to look at him, Castiel never hesitated.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. The demon made sense.”

Dean quickly pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. “What did you say?”

“Evil and good are suppose to battle, heaven and hell but who fights for the humans?” Castiel looked upset.

“No one,” Dean said just as Sam said, “Us.”

“This place is filled with love, how can that be evil?”

“What about the signs? I thought there would be a plague of locust or something, not aliens and Tibetans popping out of the ground.” Sam asked.

Dean switched on the radio.

“Yes I cannot believe my eyes, but it seems that the entire thing has just grown back,” a tinny voice said.

“The Amazon rainforest has grown back, Fred?” a different more skeptical voice asked.

“Well it sure looks like it to me. Scientists are comparing satellite images to verify it.”

“Thank you Fred. That was Fred Dent, reporting from Brazil where apparently the rainforest has regenerated. That, along with Atlantis, the whales appearing in numbers unseen in living history, and the nuclear power issue means that today was a really big news day. If anything else happens, I’ll keep. . .” the voice cut off as Dean shut the radio off.

“Signs,” Castiel said.

“I thought the Apocalypse was the end of the world?” Sam asked.

“It’s not exactly rivers of blood,” Dean said looking at Castiel. “You have to admit that.”

“He has free will,” Castiel finally spoke after a long pause.

“Which means?” Dean asked.

“Just as Sam has chosen not to be Lucifer’s host, the boy may choose to not bring on the Apocalypse.”

“He can do that?” Sam asked getting a little hopeful.

“Yes, Sam, he can. Will he? It is doubtful, but there is hope. Where is he?”

“Don’t you and your ‘friends’ know?” Dean asked.

“Dean,” Sam got his brother’s attention and then nodded out the window. The weather that had been so weird was even odder. The clouds were starting to swirl over something. “He’s there,” Sam said and Dean nodded, putting the car back into gear and pulling out on the road. It started to hail.

Sam got a map out and tried to figure out where they were headed. “It’s an Air Force base, it’s supposed to be abandoned.”

“If it was, it isn’t now,” Castiel spoke up as the pulled onto a road that was posted with new ‘Peace is our Business’ sign.

“Cas, do the angels know that the Antichrist is here?” Dean asked.

“By now? Undoubtedly.”

“And?” Sam asked.

“And what?” Castiel looked slightly annoyed.

“Are they going to stop it?” Dean asked.

Sam watched Castiel’s face and he knew what the angel was going to say before he said it.

“No, they want this,” he sounded sorrowful.

“Just like they held me to keep me from stopping Sam from killing Lilith and setting Lucifer free?” Dean snapped. “They want this, the end of the world, the end of everything!” Sam put his hand on Dean’s leg. They weren’t going to be able to do anything if everyone was angry. He was resigned; nothing that the angels could or would do surprised him anymore.

“Do you hear that?” Sam asked.

“What?” Dean asked. He paused and listened.

“Silence?”

“Something’s coming--we should get off the road,” Sam said with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Dean drove slowly and found an access road that they drove slowly down, parking behind a make of car Sam had never heard of before, they got out.

Anathema was there with a guy. He was looking up at the storm clouds rolling in. “Good old Agnes,” he said.(5)

“Why am I not surprised to see you two, even though I should be. Is this your friend? Did he find my book?”

“No,” Castiel said.

Alarms started going off. “What’s that?” the guy with Anathema said.

“The horsemen,” Castiel replied quietly. “We need to get to the boy.”

“Easier said than done,” Dean pointed out, nodding at the man with the machine gun that was blocking a hole in the fence.

“I’ve got an idea, follow my lead,” the guy (Newt, Anathema informed them) said and marched up to the soldier pulling a card out of his wallet.

"What's this here," the guard said suspiciously, "about us got to give you faggots?" he asked after he had read through the card.

"Oh, we have to have them," said Newt. "We burn them."

"Say what?"

"We burn them."

The guard's face broadened into a grin. And they'd told him England was soft. "Right on!" he said.

Something pressed into the small of his back.(6)

“Drop your gun,” Sam said. Thankfully the guard did so before he found out Sam was only packing a small stick.

“Aziraphale and Crowley,” Castiel said suddenly and disappeared with a pop.

*********

Castiel appeared beside Aziraphale but he appeared to be cohabitating with his host.

“This has gone on too long ,” said Aziraphale. “Sort it out, Crowley, there's a dear chap.”

“Hmm?” said Crowley.

“I'm the nice one,” said Aziraphale. “You can't expect me to-oh, blast it. You try to do the decent thing, and where does it get you?” He snapped his fingers.

There was a pop like an old-fashioned flashbulb, and the guard disappeared.(7)

“I hope you sent him somewhere nice,” Castiel said.

“Oh look, Thursday’s back,” Crowley said.

“You look a little worse for wear,” Castiel pointed out and Crowley shrugged. The demon’s clothes were still smoldering.

“Trying to stop the Apocalypse you know. Speaking of which, shouldn’t we be going? The hosts of hell and heaven will be on our heels soon enough,” Crowley said.

The woman Aziraphale was possessing was introduced to Crowley and Castiel, the grumpy old man with the ancient gun, they both ignored him. A jeep full of men with guns pulled up and Crowley took care of them.

“We need to find the boy,” Castiel said.

“He’s only eleven, you can’t kill him,” Aziraphale’s host, Madam Tracy, protested.

“It depends on him,” Crowley said enigmatically as they headed inside the base.

*********

Then all of the soldiers collapsed, including the one that had been about to shoot Sam. “He’s still alive,” Sam said after getting a pulse off of one of the fallen soldiers.

“This one too,” Dean said.

Sam, Dean, Anathema and Newt watched as four people entered the building they were hiding in. ‘Horsemen’ thought Sam, naming War, Famine, Pollution, and Death as they passed by talking of the end of the world.

The computers in the room hummed away, with lights flashing. After the things had left, Anathema had the idea to shut the computers down. Newt tried to as Anathema gave unhelpful advice, Sam and Dean stood out of the way and watched them bicker. Sometimes you just had to know when to step back.

“James Bond just unscrews things,” said Anathema.

“Not just unscrews,” said Newt, his temper fraying. “And I’m not,” zhip- “James Bond. If I was” -whizzle- “the bad guys would have shown me all the megadeath levers and told me how they bloody well worked, wouldn't they?” -Fwizzpt- “Only it doesn't happen like that in real life? I don't know what's happening and I can't stop it.”(8)

*********

Castiel watched as Adam and his friends defeated the horsemen one by one. He examined the boy, testing him with his mind. He found knowledge so vast it frightened him, yet as he stood there and watched the boy face down the Angel of Death himself, he admired him too.

Thankfully the others hadn’t killed the boy. Castiel got the feeling that Crowley was in more trouble with his ‘superiors’ than he was with his. Shaking his head he followed where Adam led. He was going to stop the war from coming and Castiel wanted to see how.

Aziraphale was telling Crowley about how you could never tell how someone would turn out and Adam noticed them.

Crowley looked like his life had been laid out before him, judged, and found wanting. Adam looked at Madam Tracy and asked a question and then Aziraphale was there beside her, whole and corporeal. The power the boy possessed was terrifying.

Adam relaxed. Castiel grew more tense. He could still see the storm clouds swirling in the sky. It wasn’t over. The Metatron--the voice of God--was there and so was Beelzebub. This had to be it, he looked around for Sam and Dean.

Castiel stood amazed as Aziraphale and Crowley started to talk the voice of God and one of the top demons out of the Apocalypse. The odd thing was that they were succeeding.

Adam stood a ways away talking to Sam and Dean, he turned and then he said: “I don't see why it matters what is written. Not when it's about people. It can always be crossed out.”

A breeze swept across the airfield. Overhead, the assembled hosts rippled, like a mirage. There was the kind of silence there might have been on the day before Creation.

Adam stood smiling at the two of them, a small figure perfectly poised exactly between Heaven and Hell.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's arm. “You know what happened?” he hissed excitedly. “He was left alone! He grew up human! He's not Evil Incarnate or Good Incarnate, he's just . . . a human incarnate-”(9)

And just like that, the war was off. Castiel shook his head in amazement. The sky cleared. Newt and Anathema were arguing amicably. Adam rejoined his gang. Crowley and Aziraphale were having some lovely bonding moments. Sam and Dean were staring into each other’s eyes. _Finally_ , thought Castiel.

Then the earth began to shake. The demons and the angels had disappeared but apparently Lucifer still wanted to see his son. Sulfurous vapors poured out of a crack in the ground. Anathema and Newt were tossed to the ground.

Castiel looked over at Crowley and Aziraphale, Crowley had a tire iron in his hand and Aziraphale had picked up the sword that War had dropped earlier. Before Castiel knew it he was there too, standing shoulder to shoulder with the Winchesters. In front of them stood the angel and demon, along with the man who’d come with Madam Tracy. Castiel didn’t know his name and he was sorry he didn’t because they were all going to their doom. If it meant that Adam could grow up and use his intellect and his powers in a way that benefited, not hell or heaven but the earth and mankind, then he was willing to die.

His wings unfolded as Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s did. Castiel could hear Newt and Anathema getting up and following them. Then the world _changed_. Adam had changed it.

There was no noise. There were no cracks. There was just that where there had been the beginnings of a volcano of Satanic power, there was just clearing smoke, and a car drawing slowly to a halt, its engine loud in the evening hush.(10)

It was Adam’s dad in the car and he was confused but quickly figured his son was somehow in the middle of it. He called for Adam but Adam hadn’t stuck around.

*********

Sam and Dean headed back to the hotel. It was over for the moment. Sam relaxed for the first time in ages. There were no demons, no angels, just them. Sam followed Dean into the room.

“Did you mean that?” Dean asked after Sam shut the door.

Sam didn’t have to ask him what he was talking about, he knew. “Yeah, I did.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Like what Dean? Give me an example of how I was supposed to tell you I love you?”

“You could have said something,” Dean replied. “I thought I was going crazy.”

“What?” Sam asked as he sat on his bed.

Dean moved to stand between Sam’s legs and Sam tilted his head back to look at Dean. Dean ran his hands though Sam’s hair and gripped it. Sam’s breath caught in his throat, his gaze following Dean as he got closer and closer. His fingers clenched around the bed covers to keep from grabbing Dean.

Lowering his eyelids as Dean’s lips touched his, he just felt. Felt the surprising softness of Dean’s lips, and the small sharp tugs on his hair as Dean controlled the kiss.

“Breathe Sam,” Dean whispered above his mouth and he felt his breath release. Leaning back in Dean teased him, nibbling along his jaw, licking his earlobes before sucking them into his mouth.

Sam stood as Dean tugged on his t-shirt. They both stripped, and Sam was highly aware that Dean was watching him. Dean stood naked as Sam’s eyes mapped the familiar skin before him. He wanted to touch and taste but his pants around his knees reminded him he wanted to get out of his clothes.

Shucking off his jeans and underwear, Sam was taken by surprise as Dean pushed him back down on the bed. “Driving me crazy,” Dean said and bit into Sam’s shoulder before moving down to his chest. Murmured words, punctuated by bites, soon had Sam writhing underneath him.

“The kid knew,” Dean said as he slid up Sam’s body, his lips once again hovering over Sam’s. “Betcha the fucking angels knew, that demon, hell, probably the Doctor, even knew.”

Sam twitched at Dean’s words.

“What?”

“The Doctor, he said something to me.”

Dean waited for as long as he could, Sam suspected. “And?”

“He said that. . .that it was a good thing. I thought he was lying, that you could never feel about me the way I do about you.”

Dean pushed his hard on against Sam’s. “Do you still think that?”

Sam reached up and pulled Dean to him. “Not anymore.”

The night went by in a lustful haze. Sam remembered Dean slicking up Sam’s cock and then sliding down on it. Sam could do little more than lay there as Dean fucked himself on Sam. If Sam looked he was sure to find bruises on Dean’s hips where Sam grabbed him as he lost control and fucked hard up into his brother.

Morning sunlight filtered in the curtains as Sam leaned over Dean to kiss him awake. There was a knock at the door; Dean murmured something and buried his head under his pillow. Shaking his head, Sam got up. He pulled a sheet from the unused bed and wrapped it around himself as he walked to the door.

He opened the door just as the Doctor was getting ready to knock again. The shit eating grin that spread across the Doctor’s face, made Sam blush. The grin only got wider and the Doctor chuckled a little bit. “Crisis averted! Well done, Sam Winchester. And you too, Dean,” he called loudly into the room behind Sam.

Dean groaned and then sat up. “Let him in, Sam.”

Sam stepped back, holding the door open for the Doctor. The man crossed the threshold and then froze as he took in the sight of Dean with a sheet barely covering him. If anything his grin grew and he slapped his hands together and went to sit at the small dinette.

“Well, are you ready to go home?” He had their attention. “You’d need to get dressed, of course but we can leave when you are ready.”

Sam picked up his clothes from where he’d stripped them off the night before, trying and failing at not blushing. Stepping into the bathroom, Sam quickly showered and got dressed.

“. . .can’t tell you that,” the Doctor spoke to Dean. “However, I can say the future is brighter if you are together.”

Dean nodded and passed Sam, heading for the bathroom. Waiting for the door to shut Sam looked around the room. Dean had packed and after he was done in the shower, they would be ready to go.

“Does this mean it’s over?” Sam asked as he fell into the chair across from the Doctor.

“It’s over here, with Adam. But there is still Jesse and I just hope you’ve learned something.”

Sam nodded and moved his fingers across the table trying to gather his thoughts into a coherent pattern. “Nothing is set in stone, no matter how much anyone wants it to be.”

The Doctor beamed at Sam like he had just aced a test. Dean stepped out of the bathroom, looked around and said, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

“You, slow poke,” Sam teased.

“I’m not the one who took a twenty minute shower, pretty boy,” Dean said with a grin.

“Time to go,” the Doctor said, ushering them outside and into his Tardis once again.

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the Tardis after they had landed back in Ohio, where they had run into the Doctor.

“Take good care of your car—she’ll take good care of you,” the Doctor said waving them off. “Oh and ignore the cassettes, you can’t change her now.”

Sam waved before he climbed into the Impala. Smoothing a hand over her dash, he could almost feel smugness radiating off of her. Her time with the Doctor had changed her, never mind the angelic and demonic influences. Dean checked her over before he opened the back door and tossed in their duffels.

Dean got in and dug around in his cassettes, coming up with Alice in Chains. As he started the car, neither of them noticed the Doctor leaving. Sam leaned over and kissed Dean, a long hot kiss that promised lots of things as soon as they got to where they were going. Dean gunned the engine and slid the cassette in. Cantrell and Staley’s voices sang the most unique version of _We Will Rock You_ that Sam had ever heard.

“Queen, again?”

“Don’t look at me, look at your car,” Sam said, hands splayed open in a show of innocence. Dean glared at the Impala and the car backfired. Sam laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. Life was good.  
  
Footnotes  
1) Pg 103 Good Omens  
2) Pg 42 Good Omens  
3) Conversation lifted from page 49 Good Omens  
4) Pg 52 Good Omens  
5) Pg 181 Good Omens  
6) Conversation taken whole cloth from pg 192 Good Omens  
7) Conversation taken from pg 194 Good Omens  
8) Conversation taken from pg 198 Good Omens  
9) Pg 206 Good Omens  
10)Pg 211 Good Omens 


End file.
